Lucas Le'Beau
Lucas Le'Beau (b. November 23, 2015) is a mutant. He is the son of Ryan Le'Beau and Lady Mastermind, and the grandson of Gambit, Emma Frost and Mastermind. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Yuki clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Guilmon. Lucas is a member of the Le'Beau family, Eisenhardt family and the Wyngarde family. 'History' Early Years Lucas Le'Beau was born on November 23, 2015 in Littleton, Colorado and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the oldest son of Ryan Le'Beau and Regan Wyngarde. He is of American, British and German heritage. Lucas is the older brother of Stephen. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Lucas is an Omega-Level mutant. Telepathy: Lucas has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Lucas' abilities rival that of several high-level telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost etc., his incredible power and conniving ways are evident in his first appearance. Lucas has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Lucas possess the mutant power to project extremely convincing and realistic illusions into the minds of others, similar to his mother can. His illusions are hypnotic, and his victims tend to accept them as fact, even when the images and scenarios they are confronted with involve sudden changes to the world around them, or are inconsistent or improbable (for example, Rogue, when under Lady Mastermind's control did not question the sudden existence of a multitude of Vargases, or the random jumps in location and time she was experiencing). As such they can be used as a very effective brainwashing tool. His telepathic abilities enables him to read his foes' minds and make his illusions all the more accurate for it. Lucas' illusions have also been shown to persist even after he has been rendered unconscious. Molecular Acceleration: Lucas has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Lucas' ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Lucas possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. He can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Lucas' body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Lucas' physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 50 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Lucas' muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce very little fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman stamina, at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Lucas' diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Like his father, Lucas is unable to withstand bullets from most guns at pointblank range. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Vocal ability: Lucas is a very talented singer and performer. Master Astral Combatant: Lucas is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Lucas carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Guilmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Lucas carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Curiosity around his neck. This allows his Guilmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations'' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Wyngarde family Category:Telepaths Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Crest of Curiosity Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:16th Division Members